Reman
| Planet = Remus | Affiliation = Romulan Star Empire, Reman Resistance, Romulan Republic | Warp capable = yes | Borg = | Classification= humanoid | Environmental = Class M conditions, photosensitive | Lifespan = | Sexes = male, female | Telepathy = mind probing, limited telekinesis | Blood = | Distinctive Features= | Racial = | altimage = }} The Remans are a humanoid race that inhabited the planet Remus until 2380. ( ; ) In the Romulan language the Remans were referred to as Havrannssu. ( }}) Physiology A nocturnal race, the Remans shun light, and are characterized by their imposing heights, grey skin, large ears, keen eyesight in the dark, and the possession of telepathic abilities. As of the late 24th century, it was commonly believed by the people of the Federation that the Remans were a mutated offshoot of the Romulans. ( ) Telepathy It was known that similar to the Romulans, the Remans possessed the Vulcan genes for telepathy within their DNA. ( ) Unlike their Romulan brothers, however, the Remans have demonstrated telepathic abilities that can dull the sense of pain among those suffering from disease and allows them to invade the minds of others. ( ) It was learned that the Romulan followers of Surak who possessed the telepathic abilities among their kind were banished to Remus while the others were killed on the journey across space. It was later seen how the Vulcans who settled on Remus fared: After one Vulcan, Refas, blundered out onto the ice of the planet's surface in what appeared to be a suicide attempt, he encountered a colony of extremophiles who thrived there. They revived Refas and began to alter him to more effectively live on Remus (he was able to survive more comfortably in the freezing environment). Healer T'Olryn adapted the extremophiles to work on any Vulcan, and soon an entire colony was being slowly mutated. They developed the hairless, pale skin, sunken eyes, and powerful telepathic abilities that later Remans are seen to possess. ( |Epiphany}}) Some Remans also manifested limited telekinetic powers. ( ) History Colonization The history of the Reman species can be traced to the Vulcans during the time of the Sundering when several starships left the planet in order to continue their way of life elsewhere. ( ) These ships discovered the twin worlds of Romulus and Remus; at the time of the Arrival, the First chose their own worlds for their own reasons thus Romulus was settled where homes were built, plants were seeded and the people lived a free life. ( ) However, in order to continue their civilization, a lot of resources were required. ( ) Thus, it was decided that Remus itself needed to be settled as it possessed a wealth in riches and resources that were needed to fuel the creation of a new society. ( ) To set an example, Karatek of the ''Shavokh'' decided that his ship-clan would develop a settlement on the hostile world of Remus. ( ) Those amongst the First that settled on Remus consisted of miners and engineers who believed that their labor would be rewarded with a life on Romulus with the rest of their kind. ( ) Even before their work began, Karatek and his people were betrayed and left in exile on Remus where they worked essentially as slaves. It was during this time that the Remans were born. ( ) In the first few years, the colonization project of the world was difficult as transport ships moved between Remus and Romulus in small but limited manner. Travel time took weeks and life support requirements also diminished due to the need for ore that returned to Romulus. As a result, the First of Remus found that they could not return to Romulus as frequently as they had hoped and thus began to form families on this world whereupon the Divide began. ( ) The genetic father of the Reman species is Refas while T'Orlyn would be their mother. Their DNA had become altered by the extremophiles that lived on Remus which made them perfectly suited to survive on the hostile planet. The first of the 'prototype' Remans was Rovalat who was the genetic son of T'Orlyn and Refas. He would be the protector and the eldest of the new species which developed a fierce hatred of the early Romulans for what they did to their ancestors. At first, this mutated Vulcan species would remain hidden and make covert strikes against their oppressors which would be done so through collapsing caves that were made in order to kill the guards and to ensure that no exiled Vulcan was harmed. ( ) Whilst the ancient records on Romulus had been purged, the oral traditions of the new Remans told of later events. Two or three generations following the Arrival, a war erupted between Romulus and Remus. The two Vulcan splinter races found a savage war but those that became known as Romulans ultimately controlled the spacelanes thus leading to the Remans to starve. This war lasted for little more than a year with the Romulans emerging as the conquerors and the Remans becoming the conquered. Thus, began the relationship of master and slave with the Remans becoming a second class people who had formed an uneasy partnership with their tyrannical rulers. In later years, the government of Romulus began to suppress any mention of these events which were largely forgotten except for a select few in later generations. It was known that there were multiple times where a Reman rose amongst the oppressed classes in an attempt to overthrow their Romulan rulers though all these failed. ( ) The Remans were at the forefront of the revolt against Vriha t'Rehu, the "Ruling Queen", killing her in battle outside her unfinished capital Ra'tleihfi and then refusing to take part in the subsequent government. ( }}) The Remans again rose up in 2276 during the Romulan Civil War, overpowering the Imperial Ground Force troops on Remus in support of the Free Rihannsu uprising. ( }}) Shinzon of Remus In the late 2370s, the Remans came under the leadership of a Human clone named Shinzon; Shinzon had been created as a clone of Federation Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard of Earth to infiltrate the Federation in Picard's place, but had been condemned to live amongst the Remans early in life. Shinzon's tactical brilliance during the Dominion War allowed him and his Reman brethren to rise to prominence within the Imperial Fleet, so much so that the Star Empire's ability to control them was questioned, with many in the Romulan government believing them to now be a private army. These fears proved well-founded; after winning the support of key members of the Senate and Imperial Fleet, Shinzon had the Senate and Praetor assassinated and assumed power. Shinzon intended to bring revenge upon the Romulans for his and the Remans' suffering, but died before this could be accomplished. ( ) Resettlement ''Destiny'' timeline In December of 2379, the Remans had come under the leadership of a Reman colonel named Xiomek; in the midst of Federation-mediated power-sharing negotiations between several Romulan factions, Xiomek's forces sought to attack Romulus. Using numerous abandoned starships, some of which were centuries old, the Remans gathered a fleet and launched an orbital battle. The battle was ended when Federation Starfleet Captain William T. Riker of Earth, commanding officer of the , negotiated a treaty whereby Remus and all Remans were made protectorates of the Klingon Empire. Under the treaty, ships from the Klingon Defense Force were stationed throughout Romulan space, and the Remans were granted the right to settle on a continent on Romulus called Ehrie'fvil. ( ) Unfortunately, however, this plan proved a failure. Numerous firefights between Romulan forces and between Klingon and Reman forces hampered the Empire's ability to protect the Remans, and a great many hate crimes were committed in Ehrie'fvil, including the vicious murders of numerous Remans. Federation President Nanietta Bacco's administration later developed an alternate agreement whereby all Remans were voluntarily transported out of Romulan space and re-settled on an uninhabited Klingon planet called Klorgat IV. In the midst of resettlement, rogue Romulan Admiral Lhian Mendak, commanding officer of the and several other ships, decloaked and pulverized a Klorgat moon. The Reman settlement was on the other side of the planet at the time; nonetheless, the destruction of the moon would significantly damage the planet's environment. The fact remained, however, that Klorgat was still much more hospitable than Remus. ( ) ''Online'' timeline In 2380, under orders from Praetor Tal'aura, the Romulan fleet mounted a punitive blockade of Remus led by Fleet Commander Tomalak, cutting off vital food shipments. Romulan and Reman ships skirmished repeatedly in space through 2381. By the year 2385, after the Imperial Romulan State merged back into the Romulan Star Empire, the former Empress Donatra began negotiations with Colonel Xiomek of the Remans. The Remans had never left the Romii system at this point. After arriving at Remus, she offered the Colonel full citizenship for him and the rest of his race as well as representation in the Romulan Senate in exchange for their support. Though Proconsul Sela was opposed to this plan, Praetor Chulan could not stand up against Donatra or her military might. The addition of new resources ended the deprivation many worlds of the Romulan Star Empire was facing during the initial split of the Imperial Romulan State. However, the Romulan Senate was reluctant to accept the Remans but was swayed by popular support for Donatra and gave Colonel Xiomek a seat in the Senate with citizenship awarded to all Remans. However, in practice, most Romulans continued to treat Remans as second class citizens and the Remans themselves were reluctant to openly move to Romulan settlements. In 2386, Ambassador Spock and the Romulan Mining Guild concluded that Remus had been extensively overmined and that continued mining might result in a similar incident that befell the Klingon moon of Praxis. The Mining Guild proposed to the Senate that they move all mining operations off Remus and also recommended that they be put in charge of such operations. However, the latter proposal was blocked by Xiomek which resulted in numerous skirmishes throughout the Star Empire between Remans and Romulan miners. In addition, Xiomek also placed a further motion that if Remus was going to be abandoned then the Remans should be given a place to live on a continent on Romulus. Instead, a counter proposal was offered that the Remans colonize the failed Romulan colony world of Crateris in the Gamma Crateris system. It was a harsh planet filled with electrical storms but rich in Dilithium, Decalithium and under such valuable resources. Though a hostile world to live on, the Remans accept the offer and see it as a better place to live on then Remus. After which, Remans begin boarding colony ships to settle on their new homeworld, Crateris. ( ) Prior to the Hobus star's destruction of Romulus in 2387, Reman warbirds had been raiding and taking over mining guild ships. Similar acts of piracy continued into the 2400s. ( | }}; ) In 2409 the colony on Crateris was destroyed in a joint Tal Shiar/Elachi attack, despite the nascent Romulan Republic sending a warbird to warn of the imminent strike. Veril, daughter of the colony leader Zden, was among the survivors and joined the warbird's engineering crew. ( ) Obisek, formerly commander of the Crateris militia, subsequently formed the Reman Resistance and began a violent uprising against the Tal Shiar and the Star Empire to free his people once and for all. This culminated in the death of Tal Shiar leader Colonel Hakeev at Brea III. Obisek's followers subsequently joined the Romulan Republic. ( ; ) Culture Beliefs Some Remans believed that when they die, their souls would be reincarnated on Romulus where they can live in Paradise itself; however, many others hold the more fatalistic belief that their existence is the only one that is available to them. Reman myths believe that one day a Reman not of their world would arrive that would free them from their bondage to the Romulans and usher in a new age for their kind; one where all Remans are free. They identified this person with the name of Shinzon which can mean liberator among their kind. According to their ancient teachings in the Old Ways, it was stated that He Who Returns would be a Reman not born of Remus that would live the life of freedom. This individual was stated to return to Remus in order to pass this gift to the rest of the inhabitants of that harsh world. ( ) The Remans also share some of the Romulan beliefs as they believe in the afterlife known as the Halls of Erebus. They also developed their own belief in a mythological figure known as Tenakruvek who is believed to have ascended into the Reman afterlife. ( ) Society The Remans were an oppressed caste within Romulan society, with their world having long ago come under the auspices of the Romulan Star Empire. The Remans were, in fact, little more than slaves to the Romulans; many were forced to work under harsh conditions in Remus' dilithium mines, while other worked as personal servants or bodyguards to rich and powerful Romulans. Still more were drafted into the Romulan Imperial Fleet, forced to work as ground forces -- cannon fodder or shock troops, in other words. ( ; ; ; ) Their fearsome warrior nature meant that the Romulans often employed Remans to serve as bodyguards to senators that were used to intimidate possible opponents. ( ; ) The life of the Remans has been a long and painful one where they endlessly toiled within the harsh surface of their homeworld. Their spirit had long ago been crushed and the concept of freedom is somewhat alien to them at times. In addition to this, the concept of what is a Reman is somewhat fluid. The race believes that anyone who is banished to Remus is considered a fellow brother and is, thus, a Reman. Their species even lacked doctors as such and Romulan Assessors only allowed basic medical knowledge to be provided to Remans. This training ranged from wounds sustained in the mines to child-birth which were the limits of their medical knowledge. ( ) The Reman language itself is considered quite complex and makes use of pictographs. ( ) During their oppression by the Romulans, the Reman language was considered forbidden script though they did manage to retain writing it. ( ) There appears to be very little in the way of culture among the Remans though ancient stories are passed down from one generation to the other through oral means. Mention is made of the Old Ways and the concept of the Clans. ( ) : Shinzon means Liberator while other sources indicate it means twilight. Furthermore, Captain's Blood states that the name Shinzon is more of a title than a name as the Remans identify themselves with their title. Military Remans had a separate rank structure from the Romulans in the early 25th century, even when they were in a Romulan's service. ( , | }}) The Reman Resistance adhered to this structure as well. ( ) * guard * shadow guard * guard elite * shadow guard elite * dark shadow guard elite * guard commander * guard commander Remans * E'Mek * Jianuk * * Lorix * Mekrikuk * Obisek * R'Vek * S'hanclado * Tenakruvek * Vkruk * Xiomek * Unnamed Remans Appendices Apocrypha }} states that the Remans are instead a different ethnicity of ordinary Romulans, rather than a separate species, inhabiting the eastern continent of Remus ("ch'Havran" in Romulan). They had been unwilling to leave Vulcan during the Sundering and settled on Remus rather than Romulus so they would be left alone. In modern times they were the subject of racial discrimination by the government based out of Ra'tleihfi on Romulus but were not slaves. This was largely contradicted by Star Trek Nemesis. External link * category:telepathic species category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:beta Quadrant races and cultures category:vulcanoid species